In order to be adapted to the development of various stereo equipment and information communication equipment on miniaturization and multifunction, the miniature sounding device used in such equipment are required to be further miniaturized, so as to achieve a more compact structure of the miniature sounding device and other surrounding elements. Particularly, as the mobile phones are becoming lighter and thinner, the miniature sounding device used therein are required to be furthermore miniaturized.
In relevant art, the dome, voice diaphragm, flexible circuit board and voice coil in the vibrating system of the miniature sounding device are stacked in a manner from top to bottom, which not only restricts the inner diameter of the voice coil and thus influences acoustic performance of the miniature sounding device, but also increases the size of the miniature sounding device in the height direction and thus increase the overall size, thereby influencing the occupied space in the equipment and preventing the electronic equipment from being miniaturized, lighter and thinner.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an improved miniature sounding device to solve the abovementioned technical problems.